


How Barbossa Became so Obsessed with Apples

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: The story of how Hector Barbossa became so obsessed with apples is both obvious and logical.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 4





	How Barbossa Became so Obsessed with Apples

The story of how Hector Barbossa became so obsessed with apples is both obvious and logical.

It happened a long time ago, before the whole incident with Bootstrap, the mutiny and the treasure chest of Cortez, when Barbossa had been younger and better-looking. In fact, he had been quite handsome once, before the curse consumed him and left nothing but crumpled skin and splintering bones, ugly scars and bloodshot eyes. 

Captain Jack Sparrow played a major part in it as well, too worldly for his age and too young for his reputation, and considering that he is a contradiction himself, one might argue that everything that revolves around him defies logic in general. This suggests that the story cannot be logical at all, but whereas this argument is usually a very good and convincing one, it isn’t so this time.

Since they were working together and saw each other every day, Captain Sparrow and his first mate didn’t take long to find out that they had some mutual interests, and even though Barbossa was objectively too old to be employed as a cabin boy, he was easily persuaded to take up the post, especially after Captain Sparrow had brought that red dress. 

Not that the dress was actually necessary for a man who had studied the depths of human depravity for the specific purpose of getting exactly what he wanted. Actually, even Barbossa had first wondered what use there was in a pretty dress whose only purpose was to be taken off. 

Later, however, he had to admit that the dress was important and useful. It turned a man into a woman, Jack Sparrow into Eve, his captain into his whore – and most effectively so. It made him believe that their roles were reversed while Jack secretly continued playing his first mate’s every string. 

The dress made it all too easy to pretend, at least for a while, but what happened after that is another story. 

Quite logically, when there’s Adam and Eve, the apple cannot be far, but there was no room for a third person to play the snake, and Barbossa wasn’t too inclined to share Jack, anyway. So they just skipped the first step, ignoring the apple’s origin, and after a couple of weeks, Jack had found proof for what later became Pavlov’s dog theory – just by handing over an apple repeatedly and suggesting interesting things while doing so. 

Though, to be completely honest, it was not always necessary to hand it over, exactly. Sometimes, it was enough for Barbossa to see Jack crawling on the big table in his cabin, dressed in the red silk, his backside high in the air and his gaze on his first mate as he offered him the apple. Sometimes, it was enough for Barbossa to see Jack lying on the table, stripped bare with just the apple in his mouth, like a suckling laid out for the big feast. Sometimes, it was enough for Barbossa to follow the trail of thick juice that ran from the corner of Jack’s luscious mouth and then lick it away and savour the taste before mingling it with another.

So, one might say that the story of Barbossa’s obsession with apples is merely another part of the story of Barbossa’s obsession with Captain Jack Sparrow, but obviously, a summary like that can’t quite cover it, can it?


End file.
